The Tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice
by ForeverACharmedOne
Summary: To lose one's love can leave monstrous results. Redone as of 9.30.07.
1. What a Beautiful Wedding

**Hey there folks. This is my latest story. It's a twist of one of my favorite Greek myths, the tale of Orpheus adn Eurydice. I hope you like it! No flames!! Criticism is welcome though. This is my baby, if you will, and I'm proud of what I've worked hard to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plus I had some help with one of my best friends, she helped me through the evils of writer's block!**

**

* * *

**

**The Tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**What a Beautiful Wedding**

* * *

The sun was shining. All of Nature was in bloom. The beauty of this day was phenomenal. But that was to be expected. After all, the son of the Muse Calliope, Orpheus, was to be wedded to the woman of his dreams, his inspirational Angel, his Eurydice. The groom had on his best tunic, and his sandals shone from being shined the night before. Orpheus' dark, curly hair framed his handsome face, and his chocolate brown eyes glistened in happiness and anticipation. The musicians had started. The bride was on her way.

Heads turned as Eurydice, the daughter of a wealthy noble, stepped into view. Her long, silky brown hair cascaded down her back, and her dress was a gorgeous shade of gold. The bride's eyes shone with excitement as she began her walk down the aisle. She held a bouquet that was made of lilies, orchids and baby's breath, that together was a sweet fragrance the filled everyone's senses.

As she reached the altar, she took Orpheus' hand and stood before Zeus, in a mortal form, to preside over the wedding. Orpheus was one of his descendants, and Zeus had been more than happy to do the wedding. He loved weddings! The more the merrier was his philosophy.

"Dearly beloved, mortals and Immortals, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of two people, Orpheus and Eurydice. On each of their own free will, they have chosen to be bound in matrimony on this day in the season of Spring. We thank Demeter for blessing this day with good weather and an abundance of flowers."

Demeter smiled warmly. "It is my pleasure," she replied with pride, but there was a small hint of embarrassment hidden too. "We must also stop and give thanks, to the goddess of Love, Aphrodite, for it is she who has allowed love to enter into Orpheus and Eurydice's hearts," Zeus added, nodding to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite blushed, and waved her feathery fan in her face. "I'm glad I could create another couple. The world needs more passion, love, and romance!"

"Yes," Zeus agreed. "It does. Now, who is here to give away the bride?" Eurydice's father had already passed on to the Next World, so her uncle stepped forward. Eurydice and Orpheus gazed at one another as Zeus began the vows. It was really happening! They were going to be married, and be together, forever!

"Do you, Orpheus, Son of Calliope and a descendant of the gods, take Eurydice, a Daughter of Man to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health until death do you part? Once the day comes where you have both moved on to the Land of the Dead, you will be faithful to her, even in death?" Zeus asked.

"I do," Orpheus answered with love clearly painted in his voice.

"And do you, Eurydice, Daughter of Man take Orpheus, Son of Calliope, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health until death do you part? And once the day comes where you have both moved on to the Land of the Dead, you will be faithful to him, even in death?"

"I do," she answered genuinely.

The Lord of the Universe smiled wide. "Then by the power invested in me by Gaia, Mother Earth, and the Mother of us all, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Orpheus grinned, enveloped his new wife in a loving embrace, and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster. Eurydice gave a little squeak and quickly returned the favor, kissing Orpheus and snaking her arms around his neck.

The Immortals and mortals in attendance all gave out a cheer, and a few men whooped and whistled. The nine Muses began to sing in salute to the couple. Calliope had tears in her eyes. Her little boy was married! The other eight muses sang and looked forward to any great-nieces or great-nephews that might now have.

Once the newlyweds ended their kiss, Eurydice's beautiful face flushed as red as Aphrodite's cocktail dress. Orpheus, still smiling, led his wife down the aisle, and helped her into his chariot. There they rode into the distance as Man and Wife, and eagerly began to think of their honeymoon. The applause and cheers from their guests began to fade as they traveled farther from the temple.

Finally, they reached a lush meadow full of flowers, trees, and off to the side, there was a beautiful pond shaded the most brilliant of blues. Poseidon had been generous when creating this body of water.

Orpheus stepped down from the chariot and picked Eurydice up bridal style, carrying her towards the pond.

"Orpheus!" Eurydice laughed. "Put me down! The gods gave me two legs to walk with!"

"I can see that," he answered, and planted a quick kiss on her knee.

Eurydice felt her heart skip a beat or two. She was young, but not naïve. She knew what happened on a honeymoon, and she knew what her feelings for Orpheus meant. She was nervous that she might not please him in such an intimate way, but she trusted Orpheus with all of her heart, body and soul.

Orpheus carried his beloved to the pond and set her on the soft grass. She sat there silently and watched him with curious eyes. He reached into their bag in the chariot where he pulled out his most prized possession-his lyre. Orpheus strode back to where his wife sat and said, "I wrote a song for you, my love, back when we were still courting."

Eurydice smiled. "You wrote me many songs when we were courting, Orpheus. And all of them were beautiful." Orpheus smiled mischievously. By the gods he loved her smile! "Yes I did, but this is one that I was saving for the day we wedded." Orpheus took a breath and began.

"Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she do just turns me on! Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on!" Orpheus continued to sing, leaving his wife breathless at his abilities. Once it ended, Eurydice clapped and flashed her husband another heartfelt smile. "That was beautiful, my love! I love it!" She leaned in and placed her lips upon Orpheus' and stroked his face. How she loved him so! When the two broke the kiss to breathe, Eurydice stood up and placed her hands in the cool pond water, and splashed some water on her face. Orpheus stood up and followed her, but was suddenly greeted with a splash of water.

"Ah!" he shouted in surprise and staggered back. Eurydice broke out into uncontrollable giggles. "Orpheus! I wish you could see your face right now!" Orpheus wiped the water off of his face and playfully scowled at her. "You know, I am going to have to punish you for that, my love." Eurydice stopped laughing for a moment and for a second was afraid. It had just been a joke! Surely on their first day of marriage he didn't mean to be angry with her? "Orpheus," she whispered worriedly. "It was just a joke! I-" she was cut off when Orpheus pounced on her and 'punished' her with a lip searing kiss, keeping her pinned to the ground. Orpheus caressed his lover's face and found a trace of a tear in her eye.

"Eurydice, how could you think I would harm you? I love you."

"You scared me for a moment," she confessed blushing. Orpheus kissed her on her forehead. "I am sorry, I did not mean to." He kissed her on her jaw line. "Forgive me?"

"Always," she whispered.

* * *

**So was Chapter 1 off to a good start? I hope so. BTW- the song is Every Little Thing by The Police. Awesome song. I'd recommend looking it up. :)**

**Please review! You don't have to, but it would motivate me to update sooner than I intend to. **

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	2. The Honeymoon From Hell

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter. Special thanks to mirrorOfsin for being the first to review! Thank you:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their mythological lives that I'm taking pleasure in twisting. LOL. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Honeymoon From Hell**

* * *

The next morning, Eurydice awoke to find herself in Orpheus's arms, her head resting against his bare chest. She blushed as last night's events flooded her mind. Orpheus was a gentle lover, but he could also be very passionate. Which made sense, because after all, he was an artist. Artists were a passionate race of people. Orpheus was solid proof of that. Eurydice let her eyes roam over her husband's body. The gods had blessed her tremendously. Never had she dreamed that she'd find a man had caring and thoughtful as Orpheus was. She was not even entirely sure that she deserved him! Immortal blood flowed through his veins, and he had his heaven sent voice. What did she have to offer? She always was sure to leave the proper offerings to the gods, she prayed from time to time, and she always helped others that she found in need, but other than that, she wasn't very special. Orpheus stirred, and opened his eyes to find his wife studying him. "Good morning my sweet," he said. 

"Good morning Orpheus," Eurydice answered, a smile grazing her lips. She raised her head and gave Orpheus a quick peck on his lips, and then continued to rest peacefully in his arms. Orpheus stroked his wife's soft locks. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little." She admitted, still a bashful from last night. "Then let us get dressed and find a village shall we?" Eurydice nodded and reached for her traveling bag.

* * *

The chariot was ready, and Eurydice was standing in the grass by the pond. In Orpheus' eyes, she was a vision of loveliness, with the wind gently blowing her hair, and her face at peace with wonder for the wildlife surrounding her. Orpheus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender form. 

"Eurydice…" he whispered in her ear. "It is time to go." She sighed. "Very well. Let us leave."

The couple walked silently side by side as they headed to their chariot. As they reached it, Eurydice broke the silence and began to ask, "Orpheus, I was wondering if it was possible for us to-Ahhhh!!!" She sank to the ground crying out in pain. Orpheus was immediately at her side. The cause of Eurydice's condition slithered away hissing and spitting as it went. Woe to any mortal that dared to stay in its territory! Small it might be, but just as deadly and painful as a hydra.

"Eurydice! My love! My darling angel! Speak to me!" Orpheus shouted. He picked her up in his arms and held her across his bended knee. Eurydice slowly opened her eyes, which seemed to have a glazed, faded look to them. "Orpheus…It…it hurts…it hurts." Blood seaped from her ankle. How one bite could do that in such a short amount of time could only be supernatural. But there was so much blood!

"Shh…it's ok my love, you'll be all right." He kissed away her tears that were beginning to fall.

"I feel so heavy…and weak…I..I'm sorry Orpheus…but I don't think that I…" Eurydice took a breath. "I don't think that can go on." Orpheus shook his head. "No! You'll live! Please my darling, don't leave me!" The dying mortal weakly smiled. "You have to go on Orpheus…You have so much to give…Sh-share your music…" She began to cough uncontrollably, the venom spreading through her body like a wildfire. Orpheus cradled her like a child. "No...Please no!"

Eurydice's chest slowly rose and fell. Once. Twice. Three times. And then, stopped. "No! Come back to me! No!" Orpheus rocked his wife's lifeless body back and forth while sobbing. "Eurydice…"

* * *

Orpheus sat slumped on a chair while his mother and aunts attempted to comfort him. He was staring straight ahead, his face hard, and his eyes told of an event of suffering. He remained unmoved by his family's attempts to console him. "Everything happens for a reason Nephew, perhaps she was not the one for you?" his Aunt Melpomene, the Muse of Tragedy said. 

"Eurydice is the _only_ one for me," he replied darkly. "Be that as it may, it was her time to die, her time for her thread of life to be cut," Melpomene answered as gently as she could. All the muses nodded in agreement. "You have to get over her," Clio, the Muse of History stated. "Or else, you'll become a hollow shell and waste away. It has happened to many men over the course of history," she added. "I can't forget her, and I won't! In fact, I'm going after her!" Orpheus proclaimed as he stood up.

"What?!" all the Muses said in shock. "I'm going to bring her back from the Land of the Dead."

Calliope, the Muse of Epics, and Orpheus' mother, stepped forward. "My son, we all know of how dearly you loved her, but you must let her go. No mortal has ever journeyed to the Underworld and returned with a heartbeat. Eurydice would want you to live!"

"Very true Mother, but I am half Immortal, so I have a chance. Please, tell me the way I beg of you!" Orpheus desperately begged. Calliope sighed. "You will stop at nothing to bring her back, will you?"

"No," he agreed. "I will not."

"All right my son, follow the sunset to the west, keep going and you will find the End of the World. Once you reach it, there will be a huge staircase spiraling down. You can't miss it. It will lead you to Hades' Realm."

"Thank you Mother. I will be back, with Eurydice," the lovesick musician promised.

"Be careful, and good luck," Calliope added and they embraced. Both mother and son filled with hopeful hearts.

* * *

Orpheus breathed heavily. He had been searching for the Land of the Dead for what felt like an eternity, and he still couldn't find the staircase his mother had mentioned. His eyes wearily searched the horizon. Where was it? It should be in his sights right about- there! Filled with new hope, he rushed to the giant staircase and plunged downwards with thoughts, "I'm coming my love, I'm coming." 

As the determined musician finished his descent, he surveyed the layout of Hades' domain. He pressed on, but stumbled as the ground shook, and he heard a deep, growl come from the tunnel ahead. Cerberus jumped out from the shadows, three sets of teeth bared and acidic salvia dripping. "Ahh. Be calm Beast! I only seek to free my lost love from the chains of Death. I will not leave without her," Orpheus said soothingly. He then began to sing:

_Well, since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell. It's down at the end of Lonely Street at Heartbreak Hotel. You make me so lonely baby, I get so lonely. I get so lonely, I could die…_

Cerberus whimpered, and started to wag his tail. He then stepped aside for Orpheus to pass. "Thank you friend," Orpheus said to the giant three-headed dog. He rushed through the tunnel, thinking of Eurydice. As the hopeful mortal sped through the Underworld, a dark creature remained hidden as it watched Orpheus. Its eyes piercing his soul and purpose in the Underworld, it licked its lips, smiled a hungry grin, and followed the oblivious musician.

* * *

**O.o who's following Orpheus?!! I know.. MUHAHAHHA!! ;) Reviews are wanted and would be appreciated.**

**Orpheus: Stop pestering them!**

**FACO: I'm not!! I just want a little feedback is all!**

**Orpheus: -rolls eyes- _Right.._**

**FACO: It's true!**

**Orpheus: Uh huh, when do I save Eurydice?**

**FACO: In the next chapter you twit! DUH!!! You lived this!!**

**Orpheus: Yeah..but you've twisted some things...**

**FACO: -laughs evilly- yes I did. hehe.**

**Until next time!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	3. The Journey in Death

**Next chapter! Woo hoo!! -crickets chirping- Well fine! I'll be the only one excited.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Journey in Death**

* * *

As Orpheus trudged on in the Darkness, he spotted silvery substances whirling vividly about the ceiling. They were all floating in one direction, and they all had a dazed, spaced look in their eyes. They were souls. Forever would they haunt the corridors in the Land of Death. Orpheus shuddered at the sight. He knew that it would be etched in his memory for his entire lifetime. He dared to peek up at them again when he thought that one of them might be his wife. He could not spot her, but it didn't matter. The only way she would be able to leave was with Hades' permission.

Up ahead, was a black fortress, and there was a thick gray cloud clinging to the outside in an eerie circle. That was where the souls were going for judgment. Orpheus stepped on a bridge that gave a route to the front door. Looking down in the moat, his stomach gave a sickening lurch as he saw what was down there. He shouldn't have looked. There were more souls, but they were all bloodstained and mangled in the most gruesome ways. Some were impaled in ghastly positions, while others had arrows driven into their body so many times, that they looked more like a horrific pincushion.

There were a few that were headless with their heads yards from the body, and each and every one of the victims' faces had a look of grotesque horror. This was what happened to criminals. The worst kind from the looks of it. Mass murderers. As the disgusted mortal peered down, he thought he saw the twisted look of a very infamous mass murderer that Orpheus only knew from sketches in scrolls, Attila the Hun. Attila had no weapon thrust into his soul, instead, from every opening; the nose, ears, mouth, and even eyes, blood flowed as if he had drowned in it. Orpheus shuddered. Enough was enough. He had to meet with Hades and win Eurydice back. Not stand there looking at some of the worst villains in his time. He continued and walked through the door, which had opened for Orpheus on its own.

The walls of the fortress were paved brick that had been dyed black. Shadows leapt from everywhere. There was absolutely no warmth to be found. Orpheus shivered. He hoped to get Eurydice and leave this forsaken place soon. He came to a giant pair of doors that were carved in the most dark of patterns. This place was the very icon of Doom and Gloom. Orpheus raised his hand to the doorknob, and hesitated.

"Now is NOT the time to be a coward," Orpheus hissed to himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door to Hades' throne room. Hades, who had been reading an _Aphrodite's Secret _magazine, looked up and immediately poofed the magazine away.

"Ah..Orpheus right? What brings you down here?"

"Yes, sir. I have come to ask you a favor."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "A favor you say? Shoot."

"All right Orpheus," he thought to himself. "This is it. Don't mess up! Just remain calm and try to appeal to his better nature."

"Please my lord," Orpheus started. "Release Eurydice. She is an innocent Angel that fell prey to an unjust and early death. If she is allowed to return to me, then together, we will make all of the gods proud."

"You don't beat around the bush do you? But as touching as your little sob story is, I can't just go around letting dead souls live again. If I did, _**everyone **_would come asking me to let a loved one live again. Then the cosmic order and such would be thrown into chaos, yadda yadda yadda, and everything would be unbalanced. Plus, I _do_ have a rep to keep, understand babe?" Hades answered instantly.

Orpheus felt crestfallen. There had to be a way to convince Hades! "But Lord Hades, doesn't everyone deserve the chance to find love? True love? And to have your love stolen form you is so heartbreaking that you just as well have died yourself." Hades swallowed. His love had been stolen from him too. By that damned Hermes to return her to Demeter since it was the start of spring. His Persephone… Hades shook his head free of his thoughts. "As true as that is Orpheus…I just can't allow it. I'm sorry."

Orpheus, who was now completely desperate, started to sing a song that had just this moment appeared to him:

_Hold on to me love.  
You know I can't stay long,  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath!  
Safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you,  
sweet-ruptured light it ends here tonight!_

_I'll miss the winter,  
a world of fragile things.  
Look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree. (Come find me.)  
I know you hear me;  
I can taste it in your tears!_

_Holding my last breath!  
Safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you!  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight!_

_Closing your eyes to disappear,  
you pray your dreams will leave you here.  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
no one's there!_

_Say goodnight,  
don't be afraid.  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black!_

_(Say goodnight)  
Holding my last breath.  
(Don't be afraid)  
Safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you.  
(Calling me calling me)  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight!_

_Holding my last breath!  
Safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you!  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight!  
Holding my last breath!_

As Orpheus ended the song, he panted in exhaustion. He had put every ounce of energy in his heart and soul to sing that in an effort to convince Hades to release Eurydice this one time. Hades softened and sighed. "Oh, all right Son of Calliope, I'll grant your wish. You truly deserve to have her back." Orpheus' face broke out into a triumphant smile.

"But-" Hades added. Orpheus felt his smile fade. Buts were never good.

"You can't turn and look at your broad on the way back on top capiche? If you do, Eurydice will return to moi, other consequences will ensue, happen, yadda yadda, etc. As long as you wait 'till you've reached Earth again, badda bing! You get her back forever! If you look, badda boom! You know what happens, so don't look! Now go, then you can schmooze all ya want once you're back on Earth."

"Thank you, Lord Hades," Orpheus genuinely said. "Don't mention it. And I mean that. Shhh!" Orpheus grinned. "I won't, you have my word bound by the River Styx."

"Good!" Hades answered.

Orpheus turns and walks out the door, being followed by a Land of the Dead female presence. The hopeful hero continued his way out, praying that Eurydice is right behind him.

* * *

**In case no one got it, when my friend and I wrote the Hades scene, we were goin' for the Disney version for some laughs. ;) The song was My Last Breath by Evanescence. Also, the song in Chapter 2 was Heartbreak Hotel, just an FYI. ****Did anyone like this chapter? Because feedback to feed this starving authoress would be very nutritional. lol.**

**Orpheus: You're pestering them again.**

**ForeverACharmedOne: Am not!**

**Orpheus: Are too!**

**ForeverACharmedOne: Am not! Put a cork in it Orpheus! -slams a giant cork down Orpheus' throat-**

**Orpheus: OUCH!!!!!!! ARGHH!!! -starts to cough-**

**Anywho, I'll try and update soon. Also, to those who are still reading this A/N, the tale is now about to be twisted. Thank you for your patience. **

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	4. The Change From Musician to Monster

**Hurrah! I've updated! Would you like to know why I'm updating today, and why I'm happy? Because it's my birthday! **

**-throws confetti-**

**Anywho, THIS is the chapter where I have twisted the origial tale of Orpheus and Eurydice. MUHAHAHAHA! I apologize that it's shorter than what I normally write, but I didn't want to flood it with "dead wood" as my old English/Literature teacher used to say.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The Change From Musician to Monster**

* * *

The walk back up to Earth seemed to take eons as Orpheus continued out. As he walked, he started to ponder worriedly if Eurydice was behind him, or if it was just his own echo. "How do I know that I can trust Hades?" he thought. "He's the Lord of the Dead! Why would he consent to help a mortal? Even if I do have Immortal blood. What if he's back in his throne room, laughing because he tricked me? He'll go brag to all the Immortals, including my mother, what a fool I am! Is Eurydice really following me? Or is it just some enchantment? Or the wind?"

Orpheus continued to think, "Surely, Hades wouldn't know if I took a quick peek. He has better things to do than make sure I obey his rules. He probably gave the warnings to frighten me. Just one quick look…"

Orpheus glanced behind him to see Eurydice with a heartbroken expression. "Goodbye my darling, goodbye," she whispered sadly before she faded into the darkness. As Orpheus froze at the realization of what he had done, a dark and merciless creature makes her entrance. She grinned a black, malicious smile as she stepped forward towards the tortured soul that was Orpheus. Her skin was a ghostlike white, and her eyes spoke of pain and cruelty. It was a Banshee, a creature that thrived on pain and killed with an insanely melodious scream.

Orpheus, still in his dazed stupor of failure, failed to see the danger he was in. The Banshee, having now cornered her prey, flung her head back, and screamed. Orpheus fell to the ground in pain, and covered his ears as that wretched sound echoed. But the Banshee continued until Orpheus blacked out, and knew no more.

* * *

Orpheus awoke at the top of the staircase, and felt unusually cold and harsh. "What…what happened? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Orpheus thought. But then it hit him like a cold splash of water from the River Styx. "Eurydice…. I failed you…" he whimpered. He felt pain, anguish, and devastation jerk through his veins. He indulged in the urge to scream to the high heavens. "EURYDICE!"

Orpheus broke into a guilt-ridden run and kept on running until he came to a village, on the brink of exhaustion, emotionally and physically. As he breathed heavily, he suddenly sensed an aroma that filled him with new and primal energy. Orpheus sniffed the air, and turned his head to where the scent was coming from. "What is that peculiar smell?" he wondered. "I sense something… Something that brings me pain… hatred… disappointment…"

Orpheus' eyesight heightened from the Banshee's attack, and he spied the source, a married couple having a romantic picnic for two. Orpheus' lips curved in an unpleasant scowl. He began to creep silently towards them, a ferocious growl radiating within his chest. "Why are_ they _privileged with happiness and love? My life was cruel! And I will make sure that all couple's lives are as well! Love… Love is for fools! It doesn't conquer over all! Pain and death does! Yesss…." he hissed, as he got closer to the couple. "All will feel pain, by my god-given voice!"

He let his head fall back and screamed a scream to kill. The married couple's eyes widened, and began to scream as well, but in suffering from their death. They covered their ears but it was already too late for them. Blood poured from their ears as brain cells burst and they drowned in a pool of their own blood.

As Orpheus stood over their bodies, he smiled. That… That had felt good! Fulfilling! Powerful! He would continue to kill. He liked it. He sniffed the air. Ah…another couple to destroy. Orpheus began to stride towards the scent, and made plans of killing love in many, many cities.

Mercy! Some would cry, but he wouldn't give it. After all, he had not received it.

* * *

**Orpheus: That was dark. And twisted. And bloody.**

**ForeverACharmedOne: That's what I was going for.**

**Orpheus: Do you need to see a therapist for a desire to write about violence?**

**ForeverACharmedOne: NO! I'm not obsessed with violence! Besides, the majority of this story isn't violent. Just this particular chapter. Which in my book, is short.**

**Orpheus: If you say so.**

**ForeverACharmedOne: -sticks tongue out at Orpheus followed by an indecent hand gesture- **

**Orpheus: HEY!!!!!!**

**Anywho, feedback would be great! I'd like to know how I'm doing in the eyes of the readers. Then I can make sure I do a good job FOR the readers. That would be YOU guys. So in reviewing, you're really just helping yourself. :)**

**Until next time!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	5. A Plan for Redemption

**Here's the next chapter! As always, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**A Plan for Redemption**

* * *

Orpheus grinned as he stood over his latest victims. Blood coated their bodies, and surrounded them in a dark red pool. It was very satisfactory to kill them, but he still wasn't sated. He still felt the drive to kill. He stepped over the corpses and continued his way down the village road. Orpheus had destroyed many lovers by now. He had been screaming nonstop since his return from the Underworld. But he was still filled with as much rage and bloodlust as before. If anything, it was worse. 

Contrary to Orpheus' new Banshee introduced belief, revenge and murder was not bringing him peace. His inner demon kept urging him to kill and kill to set him at ease, but it wasn't. Orpheus wasn't complaining too much, he wanted to kill, to see each mortal's face as blood seeped out from their ears and nose as they died. It temporarily satisfied him to know that it was _he_ who had the power to take away their lives, their love. No one had the power over him to steal his life or love, not anymore.

Orpheus stopped mid-thought and perked his ears. "A new couple to destroy, perfect," he thought maliciously, his bloodlust surging up again.

Time to hunt.

* * *

"Eurydice, I have summoned you from the depths of your Afterlife for a very urgent matter. Do you know what has become of your husband?" Zeus asked, a grim look upon his face. "Yes, My lord. I've been watching over him. He has been changed into a monster whose sole purpose in life to bring pain to others, and continues to torture with that pain until the victim dies. It kills with its murderous voice. A Banshee." 

"Correct. Due to the misfortune of you death my dear, he has fallen prey to a Banshee's longings for causing pain and he has taken to destroying every mortal couple he can find. Unless he is stopped soon, his soul will be condemned to Tartarus for all time," Zeus responded. Eurydice gasped and her eyes widened in horror. Her Orpheus? Condemned to the Pit of Torture forever? No!

"However," Zeus started, seeing her distress. "It is my belief, that you, his wife, and object of his pain and suffering, can revert him back to his old self before he is too far gone. Will you do it?"

"Of course! But how can I save him?" she asked. "You can save him with the most powerful force in existence. Love. Remind him of it."

"I can do that," Eurydice answered, nodding her head.

"Very good. I will send you before him. The prayers of mortals and Immortals alike are with you. Now go, triumph over this Evil!" Zeus said, his voice booming with power.

* * *

Orpheus stalked towards his newest prey. They were completely oblivious to their current danger, but not for long. Orpheus crept closer and was about to move in for the kill when he sensed a presence behind him. Odd. This presence felt familiar, and…angelic? He paused and tried to place what the presence was when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 

"Orpheus," a loving voice whispered. Orpheus turned and blinked incredulously with recognition.

"Eurydice?"

* * *

**Yay! Eurydice is going to try and bring her husband back home! (emotionally speaking) **

**Got reviews for a starving authoress?**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	6. Fates Made Clear

**Alright, it's the second to last chapter! What will happen? And do I have any more twists up my sleeves? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nada, zilch.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Fates Made Clear**

* * *

"Eurydice! I can't believe it!! It's you!! But how?" Orpheus shouted with joy. "Shhh…Orpheus. This is Zeus' doing. But I must talk quickly. I can't stay long," she answered in a sad, but loving tone. "Can't stay long? I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" he answered, and placed his hands protectively on her shoulders.

"Orpheus listen to me," Eurydice said with determination giving an edge to her normally sweet and gentle voice. "I have missed you greatly, but why have you given in to your pain? Celebrate the time we had, do not mourn over what cannot be! You are not a monster Orpheus! I married a man, a man who loved to create beautiful music. I fell in love with a man who created_ life_! Not death and bloodshed!" she said, staring him in the eye.

"But Eurydice I-"

"No! There are no buts! You are Orpheus, Son of the Muse Calliope and my husband! Do not forsake that by giving into the depression that lurks within you!"

With that said and out of her system, Eurydice wound her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him with all the love and desire for him she had ever given him in their short time together. Orpheus closed his eyes and kissed her back, pulling her form to his, melding their bodies into one. When Eurydice pulled back to breathe, her arms still on Orpheus' shoulders, his eyes seemed to glow alight, as if a shadow had been cast aside.

She stepped back. Orpheus' entire being suddenly glowed in a malicious gray and black. The substance screeched painfully as it left his body and was pulled by an invisible force downwards and into the earth to the Underworld causing the surrounding land to shudder from the Evil presence.

An aura of white light shone around Orpheus and then died as his' days of causing torment to others came to an end. The chains of painful depression and sadistic anger that bound a being to the black soul of a Banshee were unlocked.

Orpheus was himself again.

The couple smiled in happiness and then ran to embrace. Orpheus pulled Eurydice into another kiss and spun her around in the air. As Orpheus set her down, Eurydice sadly looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak. Their Happily Ever After was to be cut short. Again.

"Orpheus, I must return to the Underworld now."

"What? No! I can't have found you to only lose you to Death again!"

"I'm sorry Orpheus, but it's my time. But your time is to stay on Earth longer. We will see each other again. There's always a brighter side to death," she replied. "A brighter side to _Death_? There is no such thing!" Orpheus cried and hugged Eurydice close to his body, never wanting to let her go.

"Yes. It is just harder to see. Now promise me that you'll remain yourself after I leave."

"But-"

"Promise me!" she demanded. Orpheus sighed in defeat.

"I promise."

"Until we meet again my love," she whispered and kissed his cheek as she faded and disappeared. "Goodbye Eurydice," Orpheus replied solemnly to the wind. "Goodbye."

* * *

**Aww...so sad...Will they ever be together? Or will Fate and an evil auothoress keep them apart?**

**BTW, if any readers have seen the movie Van Helsing, did you recognize a certain line? teehee. ;)**

**Until Next Time-**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	7. Happy Endings

**This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it! A big thank you to all the readers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**Happy Endings**

* * *

After Eurydice returned to the Underworld, Orpheus began to walk, his feet leading the way. He did not know where he was going, but he didn't care. He wouldn't kill himself, but he didn't care what happened to him either. Walking a long distance, Orpheus came to a river, cupped his hands, and took a drink. He wiped the excess water off his face and continued to travel downriver. As he sadly trudged across the earth, he began to sing from his sorrowful heart.

_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . ._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . ._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . ._

_No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye.  
Help me say goodbye!_

"Oh Eurydice.." he thought sadly. "I wish you could still be here. I wish I could be with you."

* * *

The widowed musician found himself on the shore of a lagoon. The sky was peculiarly misty, but Orpheus paid it no mind. He then heard a soft, yet enticing sound. It was almost like a hum.. But more beautiful…

"Hello? Is someone there?" Orpheus called, a bit cautious. Nothing answered, except the humming turned to singing, and it echoed throughout the lagoon. Even Orpheus, a musician had to admit its wonder. He kneeled on the grass near one of the lagoon's edges and peaked down at his appearance. No wonder Eurydice told him to take care of himself! The Curse of the Banshee was gone, but his appearance remained disgruntled and corpse-like.

"How did I come to be this way?" he thought in shock as he leaned closer to the water to get a better look of himself. "How-AHHH!" he screamed as he was pulled beneath the water. He shot up sputtering and spitting out water.

"H-help! Someone please! Help me!" he shouted fearfully. "Don't worry Orpheus. _**We'll **_help you!" A cruel and seductive pair of voices cackled. Orpheus panicked when he felt a pair of hands grab his feet and yank him under again.

"No!" he yelled. Orpheus struggled and kicked but the huntresses known as Sirens refused to let their prey escape. Their high-pitched laughter filled the air as Orpheus was finally pulled under. His last thoughts before his last breath left him was, "I'm sorry Eurydice."

* * *

Black. Everything was black. He felt so light. Was he dead? He then saw souls, all shimmering as they moved. He was in the Underworld again. Orpheus looked down at his hands. He could see the ground through them! But that meant.. he _was_ dead. He had died! Those Sirens had killed him! Orpheus felt sick as realization crashed down on him but then saw a golden light followed by a heavenly voice.

"Orpheus! Orpheus!"

He knew that voice. "Eurydice?"

"Orpheus!" she shouted. She embraced him tightly. "Oh my love, we can be together at last!" Orpheus smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I guess there is a brighter side to death after all, Eurydice." Eurydice smiled and kissed him. Never again would they be parted. Their love would go on even in death.

A powerful figure watched the reunion from above in his palace. "Aww.. Now that's a happy ending if I ever saw one!" Hades said grinning.

The End

* * *

**hehe, you gotta love Hades. XD Voila! What did you all think? Feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**The song was Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


End file.
